I Can Promise You Forever
by Nemesis dan Impyrean
Summary: Lucy's not really looking for a relationship where she has to promise a 'tomorrow' - something that drives her and Lockwood apart in the space of a night. She runs out in the middle of the night, accompanied by her faithful (sort of) companion, the ever-present ghost. As she stands on the bank of the Thames, the ghost tells her something she never thought she'd hear. Not from him.


I stumbled into my room, in a daze. It was dark - proven by the faint green glow around the skull. As I collapsed on my bed, the ghost of the youth shimmered into existence by the window. _I heard shouting,_ he told me. _What, had a lover's spat with Lockwood?_

I glared at him silently before burying my face into my pillow.

 _No scathing retort?_

Fervently I wished for the skull to be silent for once.

 _Lucy?_

"Shut up!" I snapped, ashamed to find tears flowing freely. I didn't dare lift my head - I wasn't in the mood for an obscene gesture or grimacing face. For a moment I wished for the silverglass jar back, but then I remembered how much the ghost desired freedom and felt guilty.

For about one second.

 _Come on. Talk to me._

It was the lack of sarcasm in the skull's voice that got to me. I lifted my head reluctantly to stare at the ghost, though my vision was blurred.

"What do you want?" I said shakily.

The youth frowned. _What's up? What happened? You look worse than usual. And that's saying something._

That just warmed my heart. "Lockwood broke up with me," I said curtly. I sat up, then lay back down. Restless energy ran through me, but there was no outlet. I felt angry and ashamed and - well, basically heartbroken. It was a curious sensation.

I'd never been heartbroken before. Then again, I'd never been in love, either. Not even with my family - at least, not particularly.

 _Are you serious? Anthony Charming Lockwood?_

"His middle name isn't Charming," I muttered without looking.

 _No, but it may as well be. What were you shouting about?_

"I don't want to talk."

 _Come on, Lucy, give me all the gory details. I'm so bored._

"My life isn't a game show for you to laugh at!" I shrieked, lobbing my pillow at the ghost. It passed right through him of course, getting horribly stained by the ectoplasm.

The ghost contemplated me curiously. _My, we're a bit upset._ He drifted closer, bringing a bone-deep chill with him.

Strange as that was, threatening as he should have been, I actually welcomed the cold. I was a mess right now, my eyes hot, my face flushed, and I didn't even want to think about my hair. So I said the first thing that popped into my brain. "I'm going to need a new job."

 _Well, we've managed before, haven't we?_ With a sardonic tone, he added, _I seem to remember that also being about Lockwood._

"We?" I raised an eyebrow at him, then laughed slightly hysterically. Life is messed up when my best friend was the ghost of a skull.

He rolled his eyes. _Lucy, please. What, were you planning to leave me with Lockwood and,_ he gave a slight shudder, _Cubbins? Honestly. How could you? They're terrible conversationalists._

"They can't hear you," I pointed out, my voice muffled by my arm as I wiped my face.

 _My point exactly. Would you do that to a faithful friend?_

My hand brushed against something cold and hard in the tangle of sheets on my bed. I picked it up. It was the gold necklace Lockwood gave me. I contemplated the beautiful sapphire heart that dangled from the chain, then deliberately hung it around my neck.

 _What in the world are you doing? Oh no, don't tell me you're going to make up with him. Here I was so excited about being the two-person team again. Lucy and Co. here to save the day -_

"That's exactly what I plan to do," I said, my voice hard.

He stopped his rambling. From how his features went out of focus briefly, I figured he was genuinely surprised. _Er… to make up with him?_

I shook my head. "No. We're setting out on our own. Why not? I can rent a flat again. Lockwood is the real celebrity, but if I play my cards right, lower my prices just below his…" I continued muttering to myself as I began to pack my things. The ghost watched on.

About halfway through he remarked, _I don't know if clients will particularly trust you on your own…_

"Well, I've got you. Right? And I've got myself. All I need is one job handled by myself, and they'll trust me. It shouldn't be too hard to build up the right reputation - not again. And I helped Lockwood, right? Use his fame to make my own." I snapped the lid to my suitcase shut. "Easy."

 _Someone's become cunning._ The ghost tsked at me. _Ever thought you shouldn't say your plans out loud? Especially when you're still in said famous person's house?_

I sighed. "Is he behind me?" I turned to see Lockwood standing at the edge of the trapdoor, staring fixedly at the ghost. Then he turned to me, his expression unreadable. I saw his gaze go to the necklace at my throat, and his mouth tightened slightly. Otherwise he didn't react.

I had no such qualms about displaying my anger. Snatching up the skull, I stomped past him and threw my stuff down the ladder. "I quit," I snapped, climbing down quickly. But of course, Lockwood snatched at my wrist before I got down properly.

"Luce…" he started, then stopped when I yanked my hand away. Apparently taking my lack of shouting as encouragement, he said carefully, "Look. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said…"

I bit my lip hard to keep from retorting back.

"Please don't go."

I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye. "Lockwood. I meant everything I said. And you did, too. You were right. I can't promise forever, and if that's what you need, then we shouldn't be together."

"I…"

"Please, shut up and let me finish." He closed his mouth. "We're agents. We risk our lives every night because that's who we are, that's what we do. You loved me. And I loved you! But you want things I can't give you! You don't get it!" Somehow, my calm rejection turned into a heated rant.

Lockwood scowled, his eyes flashing angrily. Well, good. Let him get mad at me again. I was mad at him. Dropping down the rest of the way, I grabbed my things and stormed down the hall.

That was when the ghost decided to pop in beside me. Being a spirit and all, he probably could have kept up regardless, but he chose to appear as if he were walking beside me. Had he been alive, his long legs really would have done the job.

I didn't look at him, but he whistled. _So it was an existential crisis that caused a falling out? Weird. I never figured you for the scholarly type. More the bash and breaking sort of girl._

"Shut up."

 _You really need a new vocabulary. I've got some excellent words to choose from -_

I broke down crying.

At least I'd made it out the front door and down the street before the tears flooded again. I swallowed my sobs as I crumpled to my knees, rubbing at my eyes frantically with my sleeves.

Again, the familiar chill washed over me as the ghost came closer. _It's dark. You might want to cry later._

My training kicked in.

Ghosts are attracted to strong emotions, to psychological wounds. Crying in the dead of night was one of the absolute worst things you could do. I choked down my tears, sniffed, and straightened. Already I could see a faint specter drifting towards us, leisurely taking it's time.

However, it's approach was steady.

And I was feeling reckless.

I drew my rapier and began to march over.

 _Smart decision. Go fight the ghost in the middle of the street. Without knowing anything about it. You're probably just going to end up tiring yourself out while attracting even more spirits._

"Uh-huh."

 _Lucy. Lucy, don't leave me here! If my skull is left lying around, they'll take me to the furnaces!_

"Stuff it. You'd manage somehow."

 _You're just like Lockwood._

I froze, then turned angrily to yell at him- only to stop. He was right. At this point, I just had a death wish. But that was stupid and pointless. I wasn't thinking straight. And above all, I was mostly irked he compared me to Lockwood.

I sheathed my rapier, snatched up my bags, and proceeded to run.

 _I guess I take that back. You're not like Lockwood at all. Although I suppose he's not as desperate for death anymore, but honestly, I think he still is somewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he's rubbed off on you._

"Are you… planning… on being helpful?" I said between gasps.

 _Nope. I need my entertainment._

I decided to stop wasting breath.

 _So, where are you going to go? No one's going to open their doors for you at this hour. Are you sure you don't want to go back to Lockwood's? I'm sure loverboy's already longing to have you back…_

"Flo does just fine," I panted, taking a sharp turn - only to backpedal frantically as I caught sight of a telltale glimmer. All my senses were on the alert for ghosts. If I didn't count the one beside me, distracting me with it's inane chatter. "All I need is to find a river."

 _And what, sleep in it?_

"Well… ghosts don't like to even get near running water, right?" My chest heaved as I drew my rapier, fighting off an unexpected spirit that nearly got my leg. "I just… need to find a big enough river. Should be… should be fine…"

The spirits were a little too active tonight. More so than usual. I realized the reason and shot a glare at my companion. "Stop attracting ghosts!" I shouted.

 _Well, I don't mean to. I'm just too powerful, you know?_

"Then help me!"

 _Fine._

I sensed the psychic blast as it rippled past me, raising the hairs on my neck. It was so unexpected, I stopped moving. I didn't really think the ghost would actually help me.

 _Are you going to stand there all night? They're coming back._

Snapping out of my shock, I continued to run. Thankfully, I lost the spirits who were trailing me and didn't run into any new ones by the time I reached the Thames. Dropping my stuff onto the wet and admittedly dirty sand, I sat down.

 _Thanks for the concern._ The youth pulled a face, his image flickering faintly. _It's not like I'm a ghost too or anything._

"You said it yourself. You're powerful. You'll be fine," I said, exhausted. I laid back against the sand, not caring how I would look later. I was a mess already anyway. With a sigh, I closed my eyes.

A few seconds passed before he asked, _So… Lockwood broke up with you because you told him you didn't want a wedding?_

Annoyed, I answered without opening my eyes, "No. He broke up with me because I told him I couldn't love him today and tomorrow and the day after that. We could die at any second, after all." I blew some hair out of my face. "But I guess… He just wanted to know I wouldn't leave him."

 _Huh. Never expected him to be the clingy type._

I didn't really either. But maybe I should've, considering his past and all. I touched the necklace, it's weight resting on my chest. It was warm by now, having been in close proximity to my skin.

 _So why are you still wearing that?_

The youth's question made me laugh a little. "Because he gave it to me, so he couldn't really complain, and I bet that irritated him. And anyway, the thought of him giving to some other girl makes me mad. So… mostly petty reasons."

 _You know… Lucy._ He seemed to hesitate before saying very softly, _I can promise you forever._

I opened my eyes. "What do you - whoa!"

Maybe it was how relaxed I was, or maybe it was how cold the night air had been. It could've easily been a combination of both. But I found the youth leaning in way closer than I'd thought, his face right above mine.

Instantly he pulled back.

 _Sorry._

"No, no, it's fine." My heart was beating fast, but I repeated, "It's fine. So, what were you talking about?"

 _I can promise you forever._

"You mean…" I frowned, thinking. A ridiculous notion popped up in my mind. "Do you… like me?"

The youth grimaced. Not one of the ones I was used to him making, but just a normal expression you might see on anybody. _Yes. I do, as a matter of fact. No need to be so surprised._

I blushed hotly, suddenly remembering one of the times I came out of the shower and saw the ghost standing there. He had dismissively told me he'd lived a very long time and had seen better things - whilst psychically stopping a brush and a soap bar aimed at his head. Pushing the memory aside, I murmured. "But, you're already…"

 _Don't say it. I know. You know. But I just…_ The youth turned away, staring at the ground. It was weird - he looked so much like a regular teenager in that second, barring the otherworldly light that illuminated him. _I was just saying I'm the kind of partner you can actually count on._

"Can I?" I laughed, thinking of all the times the skull either only told me things at the last minute, or didn't tell me altogether.

 _Yes._

I'd never considered the ghost as a love interest. I stared at him, though the youth was finding something very interesting about the sky and didn't meet my gaze. Then I laughed. "But I don't even know your name," I reminded him.

The ghost said something very quietly, barely a whisper on the breeze.

My eyes widened. Then I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It can't ever happen. If you touch me, you'll kill me!" I could feel tears pricking at my eyes again. "It can't happen."

The youth stared at me intently. _If I was alive…_

"But you're not!"

 _If I was alive, would you love me?_

"Maybe…" I replied reluctantly. I watched as the ghost glowed brightly for a moment. "What are you…?"

Then the ghost vanished.

I stared at the spot where it had stood for a while, disbelieving. Did he really just leave me? Then the events of the night caught up with me. Tired, I laid down and closed my eyes. Maybe this would turn out to be a big nightmare. I waited, but the cold, wet sand in my hair and the sound of the river beside me didn't go away.

Oh great. I always loved it when horrible situations were real.

 _Sorry, Lucy…_


End file.
